winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sirenixisthebest03501
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Flower of Sirenix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 07:28, April 27, 2013 (UTC)}} Can you please stop making bad edits? Thanks! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:23, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi--june;) fly with me 15:26, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Can you please stop making bad edits here? Repeat this again and you'll be blocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:45, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much for the helps on spell articles recently... Can you also read the rules please? I have to keep fixing your edits... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC) um... in digital blast page, the beams have squares inside, not numbers! Hello there. We just need the spells for the Winx and the Trix, we don't need spells from the other characters. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:59, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I just want to ask one thing, are you sure Aisha's special Sirenix spell/power is Slide of Sirenix? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:02, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if I sound rude...! Hmm. Weird! When I asked you, you even didn't want to answer, and now you expect my answer? If I haven't mistaken, these parts/pictures are sticked in the time Musa sings her mother's song, did not stick with the "Voice of Sirenix" part. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Voice of Sirenix is a spell. Don't you think that a song is a spell? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:48, June 27, 2013 (UTC) That's just in your conclusion! Nobody said she must use her mother's song as her Sirenix power. And if you don't mind, you can come to ask Nick's voice actress of Musa, perharps she'll reply you! And the time she said "Voice of Sirenix" is the defined time she uses that spell. Besides, I have things to do, I don't have enough free time here to fight with you. Enjoy that yourself! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:13, June 28, 2013 (UTC) @@! Next time please sign your signature. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:37, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Stop messing Icy's and the other articles here! Repeat this again and you'll feel sorry about that. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:55, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Why did you revert my edit? I removed those pictures because they were bad quality. We just don't add blurry pictures to pages if they are in need of more images e.e [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:08, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, you usually need to wait a while until a good quality video comes out, or, when it first comes out people usually rush out and add high quality videos to Youtube, which are usually deleted after 2 or 3 days. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 02:16, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Usually Wiki users will upload high quality videos, so stay up to date :)! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:42, December 23, 2013 (UTC) IDK when we'll have HD video for that, so just please be patient. Besides, since you suggested on helping the "Legendarium section"... IDK which "section" it is (belong to which article/page) for exactly to say. But talking about help, maybe you can help adding the information about the legendary creatures summoned by the Legendarium and their legends in the page Legendarium? Feel free creating a new section for that part and fill in the info if you can... A cold wind of Autumn 09:25, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Er, you're welcome? A cold wind of Autumn 12:06, December 23, 2013 (UTC) }} Please do not create spell pages for Daphne. Thank you! It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 07:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC) No. Major or not I don't care. She's not one of the Winx so those things are NOT for her! A cold wind of Autumn 08:31, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Of course you can, dear. Would you like to join Project Spells, then? I will add your name there if yes. It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:14, February 26, 2014 (UTC) No problem, dear :). And Rose and I have already told you, we will create spell pages for Winx and Trix only. Maybe Daphne is a major character, but she is not a Winx. However, you can list/put Daphne's spells in Daphne's "Magical Abilities" section. That is what we do for the characters who are not a Winx or Trix. Here is an example. :3 It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:15, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Um, excuse me? Please do not add the cropped picture of Daphne's spell, "Dome of the Ocean" on Daphne's page. If you really want to add a picture of that spell, add a full picture of its. Thank you! It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 07:33, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I had already made a guide about that on the main page. You can search for it there. And please STOP digging/commenting on the TOO-OLD BLOGS! You're spamming the Wiki Activity board with that! A cold wind of Autumn 12:06, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry! I will do my best in this wiki! ♠The Magic Within♠ 12:30, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Please do not make useless blogs. And do not ever rely on fan websites. ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 21:36, March 9, 2014 (UTC) It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 04:35, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I unlocked Tecna's Mother for you. ^^ It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 09:31, April 14, 2014 (UTC) That page wasn't locked. A cold wind of Autumn 13:11, April 14, 2014 (UTC)